


Light-Years from Home

by passionsghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsghost/pseuds/passionsghost





	Light-Years from Home

what's out there? what's down below?  
my footsteps echo off the snow  
i look around. it's peaceful here  
the sky is calm, the trail is clear  
white on white. the colours blend  
the sky goes on without an end

one giant eye. my boot is stuck  
i brush it off and pull it up  
furtively, mind afar.  
i can't believe how far we are  
each blinking light, each distant star  
that wishes, wonders in the dark

crunch. if other minds  
could see this, would they think divine  
the silence, the endless snow  
i'll never know. i'm all alone  
a speck on Earth. until it melts  
the field is made of silver felt

a metre high, a hundred long  
a break, and it continues on.  
and on and on i row my boat  
through nebulas of swirling snow,  
each silent. in the fading sun  
the shadows loom. i stand there, dumb.

i furl my scarf. the snow falls quick  
and trees spring up around me, with their  
tendrils, branches, bending low,  
muffling --  
i onward go, but dare look back  
the wind has eddied smooth the path  
i check for signal on my phone

some light-years, maybe, now, from home.


End file.
